


A Qo’nos Affair

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alpha Quadrant, Divorce, F/M, Harry and B'Elanna have an affair, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Romance, fall out of love, klingon homeworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: Harry and B'Elanna meet on Qo'nos once they are back in the Alpha Quadrant. They begin an affair.
Relationships: Harry Kim/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres (mentioned), Tom Paris/Kathryn Janeway (Mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Qo’nos Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sea Level](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744059) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 



> This is a Harry/B’Elanna fic based on Curator’s Tom/Kathryn fanfic: Sea Level  
> 

_“Buddy,” Harry says, the computer terminal swiveled toward the stern. “Just let me know if you get lonely, okay? How many nights did you spend on my couch on Voyager? You can come to my parents’ house or I can go to you. Don’t be an island, all right?”_

“Thanks, Harry,” he says. “You’re a good friend.”

_-Sea Level, Curator  
_

Harry disconnects the comm, a heaviness in his heart and his soul. Every time Tom tells him he is a good friend, he feels nothing but guilt and shame. He is sick to his stomach every time he thinks about telling Tom the truth. If Harry is honest with himself though, he can’t comprehend how to tell Tom Paris, his best friend, the Captain Proton to his Buster Kincaid, that he is in a relationship with his ex-wife, B’Elanna Torres.

=/\= **How it all began** =/\=

B’Elanna picked up a crying Miral, the infant always getting fussy when her parents fought. It seemed to become an everyday occurrence for Tom and B’Elanna to fight. It was mostly one sided, B’Elanna picking fights with Tom. She criticized everything, and he began to withdraw. Either way, their marriage had suffered the moment they walked off the ship on to Earth spacedock, catching shuttles so they could return home.

“I just need time away, Tom. My mom wants to see Miral and, I need to figure out some things…” B’Elanna went into the bedroom to pack bags for both Miral and herself. 

Tom guessed that B’Elanna was really unhappy and missed Voyager. She had told him once that Voyager was the first time she ever truly felt as if she had a home.

“Figure out some things? I think what you really mean is you need to figure out what you want because it certainly isn’t me. We’re not on Voyager anymore… you know what, just go B’Elanna. I hope you figure out what you want,” Tom stated as he watched her walk out the door without another word. B’Elanna caught a transport to Qo’nos to see her mother, Miral, so the Klingon woman could meet her granddaughter. 

Across the quadrant, Harry Kim wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to keep in contact with as many members of the Voyager crew as he can, but he does, and he always seems to be the one updating their former captain Kathryn Janeway. When it comes to keeping up with Tom, he knew that the former pilot and B’Elanna were taking time apart. When he updated Kathryn on their separation, he wasn’t sure what her expression meant. He knew it was the first marriage she performed as Captain. on Voyager. He is almost sure she is saddened at the thought of them ending it.

Harry sighed as he thought about the few weeks they have been home. The Alpha Quadrant wasn’t what some of the crew members of the Federation Starship Voyager thought it would be. Everyone seemed to go their separate ways once the debriefings had been completed. The Maquis had been given full commissions, the entire crew receiving promotions that befit the years of service during the seven year journey through the Delta Quadrant. 

To his own surprise, Harry found himself struggling. Libby had been happy to see him, but he found after the seven long years, he just didn’t share the same feelings for her. He was deeply touched that she had waited, but he found himself thinking about someone else. With Starfleet urging everyone to take six months to reacclimate to the Alpha Quadrant, it prompted him to leave Earth to travel to Qo’nos after contacting B’Elanna, asking her if he could come visit her and Miral. B’Elanna had made all the arrangements. 

The Klingon homeworld was definitely an interesting place. It was warmer than he expected, but everything about it seemed to be grand, fit for a race of warriors. His shuttle docked in the spaceport of Qam’Chee. He grabbed his luggage and stepped off, looking around at the structures and mountainous terrain. It’s raining, it apparently does that due to the planet's chaotic weather system. He at least came prepared thanks to B’Elanna’s warning.

“What are you doing here, Starfleet?” B’Elanna asked as she met Harry. She didn’t know why, but she was shocked that he actually came, and yet, she’s happy. The feeling caused her stomach to twist in confusion. She pulled him into a tight hug and caught his scent almost immediately. He smelled clean, fresh, almost like the Starfleet issued shampoo and soap that had been on Voyager with the softest hint of some cologne that has a hint of sweet spice. He smells like… home.

Harry found himself drawn into the hug. He held her tight with one arm, his luggage in the other. It’s a long moment before they part, staring at each other, their cheeks softly tinted red at the realization of how long they had embraced. He didn’t really know how to answer her question. He didn’t want to admit, after pining for so long to get home, that he missed being on Voyager. “I wanted to get away and since I’ve never been to the Klingon homeworld, figure I’d knock it off my ‘bucket list,’” he said.

B’Elanna arched her brow and just laughed, “Whatever you say, Starfleet, come on.” It doesn’t take them long to get to the home where she is staying. B’Elanna introduced him to her mother before showing him where he could sleep before going to help her mother with dinner. 

=/\=

Harry is surprised at how relaxed he feels being on Qo’nos after a week there. He makes his usual call to both Tom and Kathryn, leaving out some of the details regarding what he has been up to. Neither of them ask.

One day, when the weather seems favorable, B’Elanna suggests going on a hike, Harry agrees though he knows he is not on the same fitness level as the half-Klingon. Miral is happy to watch her granddaughter. She is so taken with the infant that she pretends not to notice the way her B’Elanna and Harry look at each other, the way her daughter smiles at him and lights up when he enters the room. Nor does she comment on how Harry stares so longingly at her daughter when B’Elanna isn’t looking. She only met Tom briefly, but B’Elanna didn’t look at Tom the same way she did Harry. She wondered how long it would take for them to figure it out.

“Let’s stop for a minute in one of these caves, you look like you’re ready to pass out from the heat, Starfleet,” B’Elanna said with a smirk.

Harry pants, not objecting as he drops his backpack to the ground and leaned against the rock wall with a grunt, “I think I preferred it when it was raining and humid.”

B’Elanna pulls out her water and hands it to him before she stretches her leg muscles out. “You’ll get used to it,” she said, watching him closely. “So, you’ve been here a week… are you going to finally tell me why you’re really here?” She asked. “And, don’t give me that bucket list excuse.”

Harry looked at the brunette and sighed, “I know Tom and you are separated. I really just wanted to come see you.”

“You didn’t go to Tom's side, he is your best friend, after all?”

Harry sighed again, _‘she doesn’t miss much, does she?’_ he thought. “Maybe I missed you, and wanted to see you, B’Elanna. Maybe I’ve missed you the most out of everyone on Voyager.”

B’Elanna stared at Harry, a realization hitting her like a bucket of ice water, “You love me.” 

Those three words are heavy in the pit of Harry’s stomach. He can hear his heart beating thudding in his ears, “So what if I do?” He shrugged and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter anyways, you’re still married to Tom.”

B’Elanna tilted her head as Harry confessed and quickly dismissed his feelings for her. The brunette is quiet as she processes what to do. Tom knew before she knew herself that he wasn’t the one for her. She thought back to the day Harry arrived on Qo’nos. Crossing the short distance to him, B’Elanna cups his cheeks and captures his lips in a kiss. Harry doesn’t question it as he kisses her back. He pulls B’Elanna in tighter to him, drinking her in, his hands moving up her toned back.

In a surprising show of strength, Harry lifted B’Elanna up and slammed her back against the cave wall, eliciting a growl from deep within the brunette’s throat. Silently, both of them knew once they crossed the line, there was no going back. By the time they made it back to her mother’s house, a light drizzling rain had started, rinsing away the smell of sex and shame, for having started something while she was technically married. Miral watched the two curiously as they walked in. She knew something had happened between them. She swore she caught a glimpse of a bite mark on Harry’s shoulder. She arched her brow as she caught B’Elanna’s eyes, wondering if her daughter knew what she was doing. 

Later that night, once Harry had gone to sleep, Miral cornered B’Elanna once baby Miral was down, “‘Lanna, what are you doing? What about Tom?”

“I don’t know yet, but things feel different with Harry.”

“Be careful, ‘Lanna. Just make sure you figure it out before someone gets hurt,” Miral said, kissing her daughter’s forehead as she went to her room. She knew what her daughter was going to do. She knew as her head hit her pillow that she would be welcoming Harry into her family. B’Elanna stared after her mother before going to climb into bed beside Harry, unable to stay away from him. She knew it was wrong to have an affair while married, but she craved him now.

=/\=

The marriage between B’Elanna and Tom had been dissolved a month after that day in the caves on Qo’nos. When Harry calls Kathryn to give her the updates about the crew he found out, he also tells her about the divorce between the former Chief Engineer and Pilot. He doesn’t offer up details, not wanting to tell Kathryn he had been having an affair with B’Elanna. His guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders though. He made the decision to tell Tom as B’Elanna and he settled into an apartment in San Francisco near Starfleet headquarters and the academy. As he helped B’Elanna set up Miral’s room, he knew he had to tell Tom because B’Elanna and him were getting serious. It was time.

“Hi Tom, how are you?” Harry asked the following week. 

“I’m good, Harry,” Tom replied with a smile. “How are you?” 

“Good, listen… there’s something I need to tell you.”

“You’re dating B’Elanna,” Tom said the words that had been on the tip of his tongue. Harry was surprised to hear them and even more surprised to see that Tom didn’t sound angry or look upset. 

Harry stared at the screen, wondering how he knew. He had been very careful during his calls. “How…?”

“I figured it out that you were Qo’nos during one of your previous calls. I heard Miral in the background.”

“I’m happy for you both, and it looks like we all found what we really needed.” Tom moved to the side to reveal Kathryn sitting on the couch with a book.

Harry smiled, “I’m happy for you both.” He returned the sentiment as they spoke for a few minutes, their friendship still intact.

When the screens went black, Harry turned to pull a passing by B’Elanna into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Did he look upset?” She asked.

“No, in fact, I think he found what he needed to be happy,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to her lips, hugging her tighter to him. He was glad the truth was out in the open now. He didn’t want to upset or lose his best friend over dating his ex-wife. He didn’t want to give up B’Elanna either because what they had was good. Really good.

-Done

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please! They make me smile. :)


End file.
